Adam Goldberg
'Adam Frederick Goldberg '(Born April 2, 1976) is the protagonist and narrator of the series The Goldbergs. Adam is the character based on the real Adam Goldberg, and carries around his video camera, which Barry considers nerdy. He is the youngest child of Murray and Beverly Goldberg and the brother of Erica and Barry Goldberg. He is also clearly Beverly's favorite kid over Barry and Erica. Patton Oswalt voices present-day Adam as the narrator with Sean Giambrone as the adolecsent Adam. FUCK TYETHEBLOCKHEAD!!! Personality Adam is a nerdy high-schooler who likes making and watching movies. He likes Ghostbusters, ET, The Princess Bride, and The Goonies in particular. Relationships Barry Goldberg Barry and Adam like a lot of the same things like the Beastie Boys and Ferris Bueller. However, Barry is always teasing Adam for what he considers "nerdy" things he does, such as always making videos and playing with action figures. Erica Goldberg As revealed in one episode, Adam and his sister used to be very close when they were young. They started a detective agency where they often solved mysteries together. Sadly, now that Erica is grown up she refuses to remember these memories. However though, if Erica needs help with a project, Adam is always open to help her on it. Occupation Adam’s dream is to become a director/producer. Love Interests Dana Caldwell Dana Caldwell was Adam's first crush. He met her in the episode "The Ring" as his cute neighbor and tried to woo her by holding a boom box outside her window like the character in the movie "Say Anything." Later in the episode "You Opened the Door", Adam and Dana have their first school dance. In, "You're Not Invited", he receives his first kiss when he dies for her in a game of laser tag. However, in “Goldbergs Feel Hard” it is revealed that Dana is moving to Seattle, and in “Weird Al”, they decide to break up. of the series. Jackie Geary Jackie is adam’s Current girlfriend. When he met her, he thought she was awesome and liked her because she was a nerd, just like him. Education Adam currently goes to William Penn Academy. See Also * Adam F. Goldberg * Adam Goldberg/Gallery * Adam Spielberg * Adam Jacob Goldberg * Barry Goldberg * Erica Goldberg * Beverly Goldberg * Murray Goldberg * The Circle Of Driving * Weird Al * William Penn Academy * Adam Goldberg (Disambiguation) * Ben Goldberg * Weird Al * Weird Al (Character) * Garry Ball * Dave Kim * Goldbergs Never Say Die! * The Goldberg House * Albert Solomon Trivia * Adam Goldberg is based off of the real Adam F. Goldberg. * Adam Goldberg is similar to Kevin Arnold in the 1988 series the Wonder Years. Where Kevin Arnold spend his teen years from 1968-1973. * Adam Goldberg is also similar to Chris Rock from Everybody Hates Chris based on Comedian and actor and producer and creator of Everybody Hates Chris "Chris Rock". But this series is semi-biographical from 1982-1986. Category:Characters Category:The Goldbergs Category:Goldbergs Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:A to Z Category:Sons Category:Alive Category:William Penn Academy Students Category:Season 6 Characters Category:JTP Members Category:Former JTP Members